Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for adjusting the orientation of captured video of an object in a scene by utilizing accelerometer data built into the video recording device.
Background
Typically, in a camcorder's preview or in the local view of a video telephony (VT) application, an object's image orientation is always the same as the object's true orientation in the scene, regardless of the device's orientation.
However, when frames are encoded, the object's image orientation in each frame is dependent on the device's orientation at the moment when the frame was captured, which does not necessarily match the object's true orientation in the scene. Therefore, if the device is rotated by an angle θ when capturing an object, in the recorded video the object's view will also be rotated by the angle θ, instead of presenting the object's true orientation in the captured scene.